Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 11: Sunday - The Rebounding
The Neutron star kept going, as if nothing happened, the Earth was destroyed, and nothing strange happened, it took hours before the star left the solar system, and a few years before it got to the nearest star, it seemed as though the plan, failed. And then, just when things seemed to be in vain, fate always had a way of making things right, the star slowed down, along with time, until time itself had stopped. Nothing moved for about 10 minutes, and then, time went back, past the moment when the Earth was destroyed, past the moment when all the missiles fired, past the time when the storms raged on, past the time when the 10.5 earthquake split the continent apart, and past the time when N.I.G.H.T.Y fought the Arcadians. "Ah! Wait, what the." Adult Mumble said as he woke up, everything seemed normal again. "That was so surreal. Okay, I'm at Arcadia Bay, the ice is still here... Everything's cool... I'm okay... I didn't fall asleep, and... those days seemed so real... weird" Adult Mumble said, before walking out of his cave, the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece. "Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression. "Yeah, where are the others?" "Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard. "Um, no thanks, I need to find Jack and Vincentine." Adult Mumble said, before going to the Arcadia Tower, Mumble just looked at him, before going off to start the race with everyone else. As Adult Mumble got to the door of the Arcadia Tower, he say the date. "Oh yeah, at least we're all still alive." Adult Mumble said, before going up the stairs. Meanwhile, Jack and Vincentine were on the top floor balcony. "Well then, here we are at last." Vincentine said. "I can't stop it, the suit's in control." Jack said, being inside a spring-lock suit. "You're not suppose to, this has to happen." Vincentine countered. "Run."Jack said. "I did run, only brought me here." Vincentine countered. "I tried to fight it but I can't, it's too strong." "I know. It's okay. This is where I die, this is a fixed point, this must happen, this always happens. Don't worry. You might not even remember this. Look down there." Vincentine said, Jack looked down to see him and Andrew training. "It's me, how can I be there?" Jack asked. "That's you from the future. Serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder." Vincentine said. "Why would you do that? Make me see?" Jack asked. "So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven." Vincentine said as the suit raised Jack's arm, the one with the gun. "Please my brother please just run." Jack begged. "Can't." "Time can be re-written." "Don't you dare. Goodbye Jack." Vincentine said as the gun was armed. Vincentine closed his eyes as the sound of gun fire could be heard, but after several shots, he was still standing. Opening one eye, he looked at Jack in disbelief. "Hello brother." Jack said mockingly. "What have you done?" Vincentine asked. "Well I... thing I just drained my weapon systems." Jack said, still smiling. "But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time." Vincentine argued. "Fixed points can be re-written." Jack said cheerfully. "No they can't, of course they can't! Who told you tha-" Vincentine was suddenly interrupted by Adult Mumble who just got into the room, before everything went white. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions